


Endgame

by svllux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svllux/pseuds/svllux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Your name is <strong>SOLL-</strong></strike><br/><strike>Your name is <strong>ERID-</strong></strike><br/>Your name is <strong>ERISOLSPRITE,</strong> and you are <strong>LESS PISSED OFF THAN USUAL.</strong> This is it; the end. They've finally won the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

~~Your name is **SOLL-**~~

~~Your name is **ERID-**~~

Your name is **ERISOLSPRITE,** and you are **LESS PISSED OFF THAN USUAL.** This is it; the end. They've finally won the game, you're all standing around for the door to appear. People are getting antsy, worried it won't open, but you know it will-- the same way you knew ARquius would separate into two people (one troll, one newly-made android) before Fefeta, the same way you know that the door will only appear after you separate back into Eridan and Sollux instead of Erisol. You don't get to choose when; it will just happen. Then the door will appear, unlock, and you'll be able to walk into your new world.

Well, if you can remember how to use your legs.

It comes fast, without warning; one minute you're floating in a corner flipping everyone off, and the next you've ceased to exist, your two halves being forcefully separated into two opposite walls.

_**== > Be Sollux.** _

~~Your name is **ERID-**~~

~~Your name is **ERIS-**~~

Your name is **SOLLUX CAPTOR,** and you feel **WRONG.** You're back to how you were before the game; you can see everything once more, can feel all your teeth in your mouth. You can feel your legs, but they feel foreign after God knows how long being fused into a tail.

"Shoalux?!" You glance up; yeah, that's Feferi, and her hands are fluttering nervously over you. "Are you alright- glub!" You guess you can understand her concern; you and Eridan's separation had been much more explosive than either hers or-

_Eridan._

Your head snaps up, your horn nearly clipping Feferi in the chin, and she falls back from her crouched position on to her ass with an 'oof'.

"Shoalux? Water you-" There; he's curled in a ball, trying to hide under his cape, and he's shaking. Without so much as a hesitation (or a thought) you're scrambling up and over to him, dropping to your knees.

"Hey, hey, ED, thh, it'th alright." You lift his face and kiss his forehead, papping his cheeks a few times. "Thooooth. It'th okay." After that, though, you freeze; what are you doing? Right in front of everyone, and Christ, he's probably going to shove you away. He's staring at you, eyes wide and watery and afraid, and he brings his trembling hand up to cover yours, squeezing it.

"... You-w, too-w?" He whispers, and you nod, not even having to ask what he means. Yes, you're pale for him, this stupid fishy hipster douche, homicidal tendencies and all, he's so pitiful it's almost disgusting. He makes some strangled sobbing noise, dropping his face to hide against your tiny chest, and your arms come up around him. It's funny, almost; you spent all that time trying to separate and now all you want is to be together again.

"I- I thought that-- That evven after all that time to-wgether you-w-- You-w'd still hate me an' that I wwas gonna be alo-wne again--"

"Oh, pleathe, you're too fucking pitiful to hate," you mumble, rubbing small circles at the base of his neck. "We thared a body for what, two yearth? How did you not catch on to all thothe grothh pale feelingth?" He gives a shaky laugh, arms squeezing your waist.

"I thought they wwere m- mine, bulgemunch, do-wn't fuckin' be ru-wde." You smile, genuinely smile, and press your face into his hair between his horns.

"Are you done throwing your fit, drama queen?" You ask, and he punches your arm.

"I just _said_ do-wn't be fuckin' ru-wde." A pause. "But yes." He lifts his face and he's giving you a small, tearful smile, and you give a small huff before tiliting the corners of your mouth up as well and planting a kiss on his forehead. You stand up and he follows suit, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves. When your turn, everyone is staring at you like you've grown four heads, and you just raise an eyebrow, pointing behind them.

"Well? Are you going to open the fucking door?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because I feel it's kinda?? OOC but frick that noise, the world needs more pale Erisol.


End file.
